Un Caballero en Brillante Uniforme
by kakatsushi
Summary: Con tan sólo verlo todos sabían que el General Iroh era un perfecto caballero, pero Korra se preguntó si su acto de galantería no había sido un poco extremo. FF por la semana Korroh.


**UN CABALLERO EN BRILLANTE UNIFORME.**

Con tan sólo verlo todos sabían que el General Iroh era un perfecto caballero, pero Korra se preguntó si su acto de galantería no había sido un poco extremo. FF por la semana Korroh.

* * *

_¡Por fin! La semana Korroh ya está aquí :D_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que estarán participando, ya quiero ver sus fanart's y leer sus fics *.*_

_Ésta es mi aportación para la semana, aunque espero poder publicar 2 capítulos más de SKOL en estos días para seguir festejando :D. Si alguien quiere participar es libre de hacerlo, puede publicar desde hoy 28 de Junio y hasta el 5 de Julio. _

_¡Disfruten todo el Korroh!_

* * *

Korra sonrió amplía y nerviosamente dando un ligero paso hacia atrás, tratando de escapar.

— … Sus ojos azules reflejan el mar tumultuoso. Podría perderme como naufrago en su agua, en el destino incierto que acarrea su alma; la que me condena a los pesares del infierno.

— Ahm, sí, claro… Supongo… ¡Mire! Tenzin, iré a saludarlo. Si me disculp…

Un movimiento rápido por parte del indeseado hombre hizo que su objetivo por escapar se viera negado. Resopló no importándole tener que "soportar amablemente" como le había instruido Asami.

Todo lo que quería era darle un puñetazo justo en la nariz.

La posible imagen del rostro ensangrentado y retorciéndose de dolor la hicieron sonreír para sí misma.

¡Oh, sí! Esa sí que sería una estampa maravillosa.

Se suponía que la tarde-noche debía ser divertida, vamos, estaba justo en la fiesta de celebración que Ciudad República había ofrecido por haber vencido a Unalaq ¡Y ella era la más felicitada de la noche!

Sin miedo a parecer soberbia, sin ella, ésa fiesta no se hubiera llevado a cabo. Así que ¿Cómo es que había terminado soportando a un nuevo inversionista para Asami? Bueno, a pesar de lo que pasó en ése triangulo amoroso, la empresaria seguía siendo su amiga y viendo que el tipo gustaba de Korra, la de ojos verdes le había pedido el favor de tratar de hacerlo firmar para Industrias Sato.

El tipo, del que Korra no lograba recordar su nombre, no sólo era terco, también molesto con su extraña poesía. Quería parecer un caballero, pero sólo lograba colocarse a una pequeña línea de ser considerado un acosador en potencia.

Su apariencia extremadamente delgada, con gran altura, cabello recortado de tal manera que cubría las entradas que reflejaban su futura calvicie y la mirada que le dedicaba; como si fuera un pedazo de carne jugosa, no ayudaban en nada a que Korra sintiera aunque sea simpatía.

La de ojos azules miró a lo lejos a Asami quien le sonrió resplandecientemente y le mostró el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Korra le respondió con el entrecejo fruncido.

Estúpida fiesta, estúpido inversionista y ¡Estúpidos tacones!

¿Por qué había cedido tanto ése día? Ciertamente colocarse unas zapatillas con diez centímetros de alto y un vestido negro, largo, de noche, no era su estilo. Sin ninguna duda hubiera preferido algo más tradicional de su tribu.

— Si gusta puedo acompañarla. Deseo conocer al hombre que ha formado a la bella dama que es usted.

Ante el intento de ser besada en la mano, Korra atrajo su extremidad sintiéndose horrorizada ante la posibilidad de esos labios demasiado húmedos en su piel.

— N-n-no, no es necesario gracias. Además… — Se detuvo ante el ceño fruncido de él. Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta que desde que empezaron a hablar ya habían recorrido unos quince metros cada vez que la Avatar trataba de hacerse de algo de espacio personal.

— ¿Le molesta mi presen…?

— Avatar Korra, Caballero. — Interrumpió una aterciopelada voz que de inmediato hizo saltar a la castaña sonriendo feliz. Con tan sólo girar su rostro lo miró a su lado, impecable como siempre, con su aire de realeza y su cabello pulcro, su uniforme perfectamente bien portado con varias medallas orgullosas en su pecho.

— ¡General Iroh! — Si no lo abrazaba al haberla salvado; involuntariamente, era porque sería completamente inapropiado.

El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego le sonrió suavemente y se inclinó a manera de saludo ante ella.

— Es un placer verla de nuevo, Avatar Korra.

— El placer es mío, General, créame. — Respondió la de la tribu Agua tomando la mano masculina y agitándola vigorosamente, a lo que él respondió con una risa ligera.

Un carraspeo atrajo la atención de la pareja y aunque parecía que Korra lo había olvidado, no, jamás iba a olvidar a ése hombre y no por buenas razones.

La de ojos azules se recompuso y aclaró su garganta.

— General Iroh, le presento a… a… hmm…

— Orochi Yamato, el actual dueño de las empresas Kiser. — Intervino el de ojos ámbar salvando una vez más a la no tan avergonzada Avatar, sonriéndole sigilosamente.

— ¿Lo conoce General? — Preguntó la asombrada morena, mirando al de cabello negro dirigir su mano derecha de manera firme y a modo de saludo hacia el arrogante empresario, quien respondió casi con asco.

La morena le frunció el ceño.

— No de manera personal, sólo he escuchado de él.

— Curioso, yo no sé quién es usted. — Respondió Orochi tratando de no mostrarse intimidado por el joven militar, ya que a pesar de su comportamiento encantador, desprendía una alerta de peligro a su paso.

Korra resopló molesta ganado de nuevo su atención.

— Nada más es el General de la Naciones Unidas, el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y heredero al trono: Iroh II. El hijo de la Señora del Fuego; Ursa, el nieto del Señor del Fuego Zuko quien ayudó a construir Ciudad República junto con Avatar Aang y quienes terminaron con la Guerra de los cien años. Eso sin mencionar que es técnicamente el bisnieto del Dragón del Oeste; el primer General Iroh.

— Ah… — La de ojos azules quiso reír ante la respuesta asombrada del delgado hombre, con ese curricular cualquiera se asombraría. El hombre tomó aire y corrigió su mirada. El joven de la Nación del Fuego tenía más poder en su dedo meñique de lo que él podía aspirar. — Sí, definitivamente he escuchado de usted Príncipe Iroh. ¿Qué les parece si traigo algunos tragos para los tres?

Korra sonrió encantada ante el ofrecimiento de Orochi por limpiar su imagen. Seguro su ego había quedado en el piso y sentía retorcerse cual caracol en sal.

Con una palmada nada delicada en la espalda lo alentó; mandándolo dos metros al frente, a que se alejara.

— Eso sería genial ¡Vaya, vaya!

— Eh… sí. Ahora regreso. — Agregó Orochi avanzando unos pasos y después mirando a Korra y al General sobre su hombro. Preguntándose si era buena idea dejarlos solos; debía apresurarse.

Una vez que estuvo lejos de su rango auditivo Korra resopló con la lengua a su espalda de manera infantil, dejando caer los hombros.

— Que madura, Avatar Korra. — Comentó el de ojos ámbar mandando su regaño a volar ya que reía complacido, a lo que la morena se le unió.

— Estaría igual que yo si tuviera que escuchar sus estúpidas líneas de poesía pensando que son… encantadoras, o algo así.

— Alcancé a escuchar algunas, por eso decidí interferir. No queremos que la Señorita Sato se quedé sin inversionistas ¿Cierto?

Korra lo miró asombrada, no sabiendo si aún estaba agradecida de haber sido salvada o querer molerlo a golpes por no haberlo hecho antes.

El de la Nación del Fuego rió suavemente y después encogió los hombros.

— Quise venir a saludarla antes, pero la Señorita Sato me lo impidió contándome de sus planes.

La de cabello castaño miró a su amiga a lo lejos con un repentino deseo de mostrarle el dedo medio de su mano, pero optó por sólo enviarle una delgada ráfaga de aire que le levantó la falda del vestido.

Los varones del lugar habían presenciado la situación con gran interés, mientras que el General; al notar las intensiones de la Avatar, mantuvo los ojos firmemente hacia el techo haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonrojarse.

— ¡Korra!

La amenazada rió escandalosamente. Sabía que después encararía a Asami, pero por ahora disfrutaría de su advertencia a la distancia.

— Avatar Korra, ¿No cree que eso fue un poco… exagerado? — Preguntó un dudativo Iroh, cuestionándose seriamente por la madurez de la de ojos azules quien no dejaba de reír.

Cuando tomó aire, le dio un golpe medianamente fuerte en el brazo derecho sonriendo cuando él se sobó.

— Se lo merece. Me está utilizando solamente. Quisiera escapar de ése empresario, pero no puedo sin una buena excusa, además, estos tacones están matándome. — La Avatar tomó aire deteniéndose un segundo y después miró hacia la pista de baile. — Yo quería divertirme hoy y ni siquiera puedo usar ropas que a mí me gusten.

Iroh inclinó la cabeza hacia su izquierda estudiando a la nostálgica Avatar; todo lo que ella quería era divertirse un poco y no ser molestada. Sonrió mirando al piso sabiendo que él podía darle eso.

— Espere aquí un momento, Avatar Korra.

La chica miró desencajada al General marcharse con paso decidido y llegar hasta la jefa de policías Beifong, con quien sostuvo una plática en la que Lin parecía estar negándole algo.

— ¿Y el Príncipe Iroh? — Preguntó una molesta voz haciendo que su atención cambiara de lugar y observara de nuevo a Orochi con tres copas buscando por el pelinegro.

Con un suspiro molesto al quedar de nuevo junto a él, Korra sujetó su copa y dio un trago largo, tal vez tendría suerte y fuera alcohol para así olvidarse de la terrible compañía que tenía. Torció la boca al descubrir que no tenía suerte ése día.

— Está con la Jefa Beifong, creo que regresará.

Cerró su mente un tanto desilusionada que el General la dejara así, por lo que la plática del alto hombre realmente no le interesó: Asentía cuando creía que esperaba eso y hacía lo mismo en forma de negación.

La fiesta se había vuelto aún más deprimente.

De repente la habitación entera se iluminó y un segundo después se escuchó una explosión. De inmediato Korra y todos los Maestros en el lugar se pusieron en guardia, tratando de entender qué demonios había pasado.

Se miraban entre sí, buscando si alguien tenía alguna idea de qué es lo que acababa de suceder.

La puerta principal se abrió y un pequeño hombre entró corriendo, su rostro pálido.

— ¡Un meteorito! ¡Un meteorito!

— ¿Meteorito? — Preguntó más para sí la Avatar que para el mensajero.

Él asintió de manera asustada y señaló a su acompañante, Orochi,

— Cayó en su automóvil.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi auto! — Gritó el posible inversionista y salió corriendo. Nadie sabía si estaba asustado o molesto de haber perdido su propiedad.

La gente empezó a acercarse a las ventanas desde donde podían ver lo que parecían sólo fierros sin forma con una gran piedra encima que desprendía fuego.

Korra arrugó la boca y negó un poco por la mala fortuna del hombre.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear y encontrarse con el sonriente General de las Naciones Unidas, que estaba haciéndole una invitación para dirigirse a la pista.

La de ojos azules rió por lo bajo, se sentía un poco mal por lo que le había pasado a Orochi, pero en definitiva prefería estar con el de ojos ámbar, así que tomó la mano masculina y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la pista.

— ¿Supo lo que pasó? Al automóvil de Orochi le cayó un meteor…

Iroh rió por lo bajo, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

— Lo sé, pero no fue un meteorito.

Korra se detuvo haciendo que él también frenara su paso y la mirara divertido. Entrecerró los ojos comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Si no fue un meteorito, entonces qué?

El pelinegro se le acercó aún divertido y susurró en su oído.

— Solamente fue tierra y fuego control.

Korra se alejó de él mirándolo impresionada y tomando aire.

— ¡No me diga que…!

El General asintió.

— Yo provoqué el "meteorito". — Y rió divertido ganándose miradas extrañadas por parte de las personas alrededor; el serio General de las Naciones Unidas nunca mostraba ése lado de sí.

Después de unos segundos de incredulidad Korra finalmente logró que su cerebro hiciera su trabajo.

— ¿Por qué?

Iroh encogió los hombros.

— Fue lo que se me ocurrió para alejar por toda la noche a Orochi de usted y que la Señorita Sato; al tener que reparar su automóvil, pudiera hacer tratos directamente con él. No tendrá que verse involucrada de nuevo con ése tipo. — Respondió sonriendo complacido.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, Korra finalmente rió agradecida por su Caballero en Uniforme. Se descalzó, tomó la mano del General y lo jaló hacia el lugar del baile ¿Qué más daba si sólo estaba utilizando esa incomoda ropa para complacer a Asami? Además al General no parecía importarle su falta de modales.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente con sus manos alrededor del cuello masculino y las de él en su cintura le sonrió resplandecientemente.

— Gracias General, eso ha sido la más caballeroso que alguien ha hecho por mí. — Y entonces recargó la cabeza en el pecho vestido en uniforme, escuchando con un sonrojo en sus mejillas cómo el corazón del de ojos ámbar latía rápidamente.

Sonrió para sí.

Pronto estuvieron girando y meciéndose al compás de los valses durante toda la noche.

* * *

— Te lo digo, Asami, ése no fue un meteorito. — Susurró Mako a su novia quien parecía que lo que le importaba es que tendría bastante trabajo y eso la hacía feliz. Si le vendía a Orochi un carro nuevo o se lo arreglaba (Con un milagro) ella ganaría.

— ¡No importa! Es una suerte que se destruyera.

— Pero eso no es lo importante ¿Qué tal si alguien piensa atacar directamente a Orochi? ¿O si es una especie de venganza?

— Tendrían que ser dos personas, hermano, un maestro tierra y un maestro fuego.

— Bolin tiene razón. — Interrumpió una voz a espaldas del trío haciendo que brincaran asustados observando a la Jefa Beifong.

El chico tierra sonrió orgulloso por su deducción.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Soy un Genio.

— Uno muy estúpido. El único maestro tierra aquí; a parte de mí, eres tú, así que ¿Estás confesando Bolin?

De inmediato el de ojos verdes se puso de pie encarando a la Policía y negó con intensidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Jefa! ¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo! ¡Pregúntele a mi hermano!

Mako sonreía divertido, pobre Bolin, ahora era sospechoso en el incidente.

— ¿Te refieres a tu hermano, el maestro fuego que falta en la ecuación?

Asami rió escandalosa al ver a su novio perder el color de un segundo a otro. Eso sí que era divertido. Sabía perfectamente que ellos eran inocentes, pero ¿Por qué no disfrutar de algo que estaba segura saldrían bien librados?

— ¡Jefa Fong! No creerá que yo tuve algo que ver ¿Cierto? ¡Trabajo para usted!

— Silencio. Tendrán que declarar, acompáñenme.

Antes de marcharse Lin volteó a ver sigilosamente a la Avatar bailando muy cercana al Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del color ámbar, ella, le guiñó el ojo derecho y el General asintió entendiendo la implicación.

Giró sobre sus talones para llevarse a los sospechosos en custodia.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de no reír. Realmente vengarse del estúpido empresario que se había referido a sus habilidades como "oxidadas" había sido divertido. Sacudió la cabeza recordando los buenos tiempos en que el ahora llamado General de las Naciones Unidas, sólo era un pequeño renacuajo siguiendo a su Madre; Toph, por todo el palacio gritando emocionado, cual fanática en medio de un concierto.

Definitivamente, romper la ley a favor de la Futura Señora del Fuego: Avatar Korra, le traería beneficios; unos muy divertidos.

* * *

_El personaje de Orochi me lo imaginé muy parecido a Orochimaru de Naruto xD_

_:D Que buen día elegimos para la semana Korroh xD y fue casualidad. 1 día después de que se publicara el Libro 3 :3 no he visto el inicio, pero confieso que sí vi los capitulos que se filtraron. ¡Mucho Korra éste mes! \o/_

_Nos leemos en unos días :D... Espero T.T _


End file.
